garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Turtle
* Creation Date: March 2012 * Creation Rank: Reiko (Ghost Fox, Rank 4) * Departure Date: Current History Turtle is particularly close-mouthed about particulars, intentionally so, but he also tends to casually reference events with no actual historical context given: hes' made references to being in at least one war, traveling to numerous countries including Korea, the UK, and Germany, and once mentioned being from 'Dakota'. Prior to his arrival in St. Claire he spent several years in Las Vegas, Nevada, though no one there would recognize the name 'Turtle' or 'Thomas Lee', nor would they recognize a description of him. Coincidentally or not, the Vegas Glass Walkers received an information package from an unknown Corax almost immediately before his departure, which contained enough information on the local vampires that they were able to conduct a near flawless day-time operation that wiped out the vast majority of vampires living in and around Las Vegas. However, no known Corax has claimed credit for this information, nor have they been able to determine just who might have been responsible. Prior to Vegas, Turtle's history is extremely fluid and difficult to pin down in any meaningful way. He's been in and out of San Francisco for years, and was somewhat known to the Garou of Western Eye as a crotchety Uktena kinfolk named Lee Shang (yes, like a particular character in Mulan), with ties to the local Asian community and a tendency to vanish for years at a time with no explanation. Other Septs around the country, but especially in the Southwest, may or may not recognize him as a man claiming to be Uktena kin who brought in a lost cub at one point, as he seems to intentionally be on the lookout for news or signs of young Garou firsting wherever he goes. Beyond that? Turtle's history appears to be an intentional mystery. St. Claire Turtle is primarily known to the local Garou as Uktena kin, though a number know that he's also Kitsune. His true status, while not a secret within the Sept, is not one he often volunteers without an active reason, as old habits die hard. He has generally had a good rapport with Sept leadership, and under Jacinta's Alpha and Wardership he's been allowed to have access to the Caern, though he's been careful not to abuse this privilege. Turtle freely offers teaching, both in mundane subjects and supernatural ones, and was the primary teacher and guardian for the cub Duke before his official adoption by the Get of Fenris. He is also a reliable ally against things that threaten the local Garou, though he openly prefers a quieter role to being, as he would say, 'flashy'. While he's often out of town, when he is around he tends to stay in a houseboat anchored in a small wooded inlet on the Kent's Crossing-side shore of the Columbia. He also frequents Rainbow Lake and the Pure One territories immediately surrounding it on occasion. Turtle had a litter of kits by way of a scarred, particularly cunning vixen that caught his attention a few years back. These kits, all Kitsune kinfolk, have since grown to have their own families, most staying in and around the Pure One territories or nearby unclaimed parts of the Blue Mountains. An agreement with Jacinta and Silvertip has seen to it that these particular foxes are not hunted by the Uktena or Wendigo. RP Hooks and Misc Turtle has old ties to the American Hengeyokai community, particular those that live in the San Francisco or Los Angeles areas, or those that until recently lived there. These ties are old enough that no one alive actually remembers him being anything other than a Kitsune seemingly in his forties and of notable rank. Most recently he assisted with an evacuation of Hengeyokai kinfolk from the affected areas when Californian Caerns came under attack by Black Spiral Dancers involved with the Spiral Revolution riots, and he's still in close contact with them, often visiting in person. He also has an astounding number of contact networks all over the world. Chances are high that no matter where someone is from or going, he knows how to get a hold of someone in that general area. Turtle actively keeps an eye out for lost or newly firsted (or about to first) cubs no matter where he goes, and has made something of an on-again off-again hobby of finding them and bringing them somewhere they can get help and training. Because his out of town trips can take him just about anywhere (though most often the west coast and southwest United States) this could provide any interested new cub characters with a launching point to get onscreen. Turtle also knows a number of non-Hengeyokai Fera, and, with a very good reason, could be convinced to help particular Garou get into contact with them.Category:Kitsune Category:Eji Category:Foil __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__